Machinery, such as turbine engines, and particularly gas or combustion turbine engines, are rotary engines that extract energy from a flow of combusted gases passing through the engine onto a multitude of turbine blades. Gas turbine engines have been used for land and nautical locomotion and power generation, as well as for aeronautical applications such as for aircrafts, including helicopters. In aircrafts, gas turbine engines are used for propulsion. In terrestrial applications, turbine engines are often used for power generation.
Everyday airborne Particles, such as dirt, dust, sand, volcanic ash, and other environmental
contaminants can cause reduced operational time for machinery, such as turbine engines. This problem is further exacerbated in certain operating environments around the globe where machinery is exposed to significantly higher amounts of these airborne particles. Particles supplied to the component can clog, obstruct, infiltrate or coat the flow passages, protective coatings and surfaces of the components, which can reduce the efficiency, lower the lifespan and/or increase the maintenance cost of the machinery.